mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilivale Ara
One of the few immigrants to Gaivoutna to have actually put down roots and stuck around, Lilivale, or Lilia, as she is generally called, is perhaps one of the more intriguing characters to be found in the village. The only elf inhabiting Gaivoutna at the time, her deceptively delicate build contrasted starkly with her fierce disposition and iron will. Her presence in the town is still felt centuries later in the high proportion of elven blood carried by its inhabitants, among the highest anywhere outside Riolythe. A bold, fearless woman, she ruled her household and small goat farm with an iron fist. Never one for much shame, she loves the men of Gaivoutna almost as much as she loves the Northlands themselves. With her elven beauty and fearsome reputation she was courted by many men of the tribe, taking many as lovers over the years rather than marrying, and so has been blessed with a fairly large brood of children, of wildly varying ages, none sharing a father. In spite of her reputation, she was a devoted mother and despite her tendency toward stern discipline loved each of her children dearly. The Northlands are harsh home, however, and she had the misfortune of seeing many of her children pass well before their time, the mines, the fickle weather, and the neighbours to the east of the Wall have all claiming their victims. Born to a noble family of low rank in Riolythe, she grew increasingly disillusioned with the culture of her people, considering it to be infuriating, vapid, and worst of all, boring. Restless, she left Riolythe and see the world, with the vague hopes of finding a more suitable place to call home. She spent many decades adventuring, proving to be made of sterner stuff than most of her brethern. Although she found Asanon more agreeable than Riolythe, she quickly became bored again and decided to move on. Talk across the land told of forbidding badlands to the south, and rumored that beyond them, the Beastpeoples could be found, while in the Northlands beyond the river, the land was said to be harsh and untamed, home to unpredictable weather, fearsome wildlife, and scattered human tribes. She chose to go north. Holding her own against the wolves, weather, and the occasional surly barbarian, she eventually came to the farthest populated point in the north: Gaivoutna. Home to hardy alpine miners and courageous warriors, the WallGuards, it was here that she felt at home enough to settle, intending to stay for but a while. In spite of her initial intent, however, she came to call Gaivoutna home and it was there that she lived out the rest of her life. Children Of her many children, a few went on to have particularly notable accomplishments. Vhalarik Ara – Lilivale's eldest son, he was rumored to have been sired by the tribe's shaman to whom physical relations were forbidden, and who shortly thereafter disappeared under mysterious circumstances. In his youth, Vhalarik was an accomplished ranger of no small renown; however, old age saw him retreat into bitterness and isolation. During the struggle to banish the Blackblades, Vhalarik was forcefully conscripted by his younger brother Caelan into taking the place of Vol in completing the ritual and sacrificing himself that the elf might live. Kai Silvuu – Lilivale's 7th son, Kai was a bard and diplomat by trade, eventually going on to become the Keeper of Stories for the tribe in his old age. Following his merchant father to Asanon in his youth he picked up a vast variety of skills that made him uniquely suited for this role, as well as a deep love of gourmet cooking. Following the demise of his younger brother Caelan, with whom he was very close, he was instrumental in working to establish peace between Gaivoutna and the Hobgoblins. He also went on to found the Library of Gaivoutna. Caelan Svendsen – Her 9th son, Caelan was a Wall-Guard and highly accomplished horseman. Leaving Gaivoutna in a bid to solve the problem with their neighbours across the wall, he was drawn into a strange plot involving yeto politics, hellish rituals, and outright devils. He fell in the final fight against Raito, but his mission was seen to completion by Mako Murakami. Ginger Rivale - The 16th and final child of Lilivale, sired by Ridley and the only one to be of purely elven stock. As a baby, she was raised by both of her parents in Gaivoutna, despite their only mild acceptance of each other. As she grew into a young girl, Ridley began spending less time in the northern town, and she alternated between staying with her mother and father, taken into less-than-probably safe situations for a small child. This raised her into an independent and fearless woman, though possibly with some strange ideas on family. Ginger left Gaivoutna for the south, and eventually went on to take over for her father as the head of the Syndicate. Category:Character